


Coldflash Drabbles

by Wfricke



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabbles! Just a few things I've been working on. Most will be Coldflash but with a few others thrown in for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Running away from your wedding to Harrison Wells is a mistake, hell, Agreeing to marry Harrison Wells in the first place was a mistake. Everyone agreed with that assessment. Cisco told him, Caitlin told him, hell even Joe told him he was making a mistake, but he didn’t see any other option here. What else was he supposed to do? Barry was at his wits end and out of options. So here he was, getting into this ridiculous tuxedo, trying not to break down and sob on his wedding day.

Meanwhile Cisco is frantically dialing his phone ignoring the gruff answer from his brother in law and hurriedly explaining that if he doesn’t get his head out of his ass and get down to the Lincoln Gardens and stop this monstrosity, then Lisa and him will be at his door to strangle him later.

So Len gets up. Pulls on the suit he hasn’t worn since Lisa’s wedding and is on his bike in under 15 minutes, thank you very much. He makes it to the gardens in a little less than 45 and hopes to God he’s not too late.

He gets there just as Barry is making his way down the aisle, and… Barry doesn’t look upset, not really, nervous and a bit off balanced maybe but isn’t that to be expected? So he hangs back. Sits on the stair railing in the very back of the wedding and watches. Waiting for any sign that this isn’t exactly what Barry wants.

Barry turns slightly once he reaches Harrison. Turning to the crowd to draw strength from his family, when he sees him. Len is resting casually on the stair rail in the back, just looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. They stare at each other for a moment, lost in the realization that after all this time they still love each other. Barry doesn’t know what to do until Len smirks just a little, drops down from the rail, and holds out his hand. Barry is running before he can even think twice. Grabbing Len’s hand and rejoicing at the elated laugh the other man let’s out. They run, hand in hand to Len’s bike and share a soul scorching kiss before Len pulls back and asks against Barry’s lips “ready to run, Scarlet?” And Barry smiles and kisses him sweetly, “Just take me home.” And Len does just that, neither of them notice the cheers from Barry’s friends and family or the way the preacher places a hand on Wells’ shoulder in comfort and frankly neither of them would care at this point too lost in each other. So yeah maybe running away from your wedding to Harrison Wells is a mistake, but as Barry clings to Len’s back and breaths in his scent he knows that, love? Is always a mistake worth making.


	2. Of Chairs and Table Tops

"Barry if you'll just give me a damn minute I'll read the manual and we can put this damn thing together"

Len growled at his boyfriend of 6 months. They were moving in together, finally and they had just purchased a set of chairs and a dinning room table from Ikea. Len was attempting, attempting being the key word here, to put the damn things together like a normal person. But Mr. Fastest man alive didn't want to be patient and read the manual.

"But Leeeennnnnyyyyy, I can have this done in no time at all. Just let me do it." 

Barry knew he was whining but seriously? 2.3 seconds and this would all be over and they could get to using that new king size bed with the renforced frame they had just bought.... 

Len just ignored him and no, that would not do. Finally Barry just snapped, flashing through the process without even glancing at the instructions, I mean how hard could it be to put together a table and some chairs? 

When he was done he stood back, dusting off his hands and looking smugly at his boyfriend,

"See? So much easier that way, right?"

Len did not look impressed and simply pointed to the finished table behind Barry. Barry huffed and turned around... only to find that the table top was on upside down and the legs of the chairs were somehow where the seat should be...

"Ummm,... oops?" 

Len just sighed and threw his hands up, stomping over to the couch he tossed Barry's phone to him.

"Call Ramon, tell him you won't be coming to the lab for training today, we're going back to Ikea and then we are putting the damn table together the RIGHT way."

The trip back to the store was filled with a grumbling and grumpy Len who kept shooting annoyed glances at Barry up until they got home, at which point Barry had had enough. He placed the packages containing the new table and chairs on the floor and flashed them both to the bedroom. After all they did have a new bed to break in and Len didn't complain about Barry's speed when his fingers were vibrating inside him, thank you very much.

The table didn't get built that night actually it didn't get built for another week and this was after they had Cisco and Lisa over for dinner, they had to eat on the coffee table, sitting on the floor.... Barry never did live it down. And 5 years later Len refused to allow him anywhere near the crib during assembly.


	3. Bullet Wounds and Filter Issues

"Goddammit Barry!"

"We'll if you'd just hold still, this wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"

"You try holding still while someone digs a bullet out of your ass."

They had been together, along with the task force, fighting the newest meta of the week, something to do with metal? Magnets? Whatever it didn't matter now. What mattered was as they were making a getaway the crazy Meta had somehow managed to reroute the bullet that Patty had fired directly at Barry. Len, being the insufferable, over protective, impulsive idiot that he was, had dove in front of him taking the bullet directly in the right cheek of his ass. 

Joe had suggested the hospital but given that Captain Cold hadn't really been on the side of good for all that long, a trip to the hospital would only end in a holding cell and team Flash having to plan a rescue mission. Caitlin was out of town, honeymoon somewhere hot was all that Mick had said, so that left Barry with the unpleasant task of dealing with an in pain grumpy Captain Cold. 

A very well built Captain Cold who was currently naked from the waist down on a pile of towels on Barry's bed and yes it was terribly distracting... even with the blood.

"Ok, Snart are you gonna hold still for me now? Or do I need to tie you down?"

Len smirked a bit despite the pain and Barry facepalmed mentally, what did he just say? 

"Kinky, Scarlet, didn't know you had it in you... or would you rather you had me in you?"

"Oh my god, can you even hear yourself? Stop. Just stop."

"Awe... are you turning scarlet, Scarlet?" 

"OK that's it, dig the bullet out of your own ass... I'm leaving." 

Barry made to get up off the bed but Len reached out and grabbed his arm,

"I'm sorry, Barry, please I'll be a good boy, I swear."

Barry groaned but picked up the tweezers and pen knife he had sterilized earlier.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt just... bite down on the pillow or something... and yes Len I know what I said shut up."

Len snickered a bit before biting down hard on the pillow as Barry began to probe the entrance wound looking for the metal of the bullet. Finally, finally! He felt it and slowly worked it back out through the channel that it entered through.

"There! It's out! Now just let me clean it and bang... I mean! Bandage! It...."

Barry was beat red at this point. And beyond mortified. He sped through the process of cleaning up the mess. And looked over at the, ok fine! Beautiful man still laying across his bed pants less. 

"You can get dressed now, you know."

Len stretched a bit,

"Nah I'm fairly comfortable now... and plus my ass hurts and not in the positive life affirming way either."

Barry laughed a little, and spoke without thinking,

"Awe poor baby, want me to kiss it better?"

Barry physically clamped a hand over his own mouth since apparently it had lost its filter, but Len looked over at him with heat in his blue eyes,

"Well... I'm waiting, Red. Or are you just gonna leave me out in the cold?"

Barry groaned at the horrible pun but... who was he to deny an injured man? 

The rest of the night was spent coming up with imaginative positions that did not put pressure on the bullet wound but if Barry Allen was anything it was a problem solver, after all.


	4. Discoveries

"Len... what did I tell you about leaving evidence of your continued criminal activity laying around the house?"

Barry called down the hall of their shared apartment only slightly exasperated, but seriously? He could at least pretend that all he was doing was helping the Legends.... oh wait what if...

"Len! Did you steal this from the future?! Who knows what that could do to the timeline?!"

Len walked out of the back bedroom looking confused 

"What are you going on about, Red?"

Barry waved the little plastic rectangle in Len's face,

"This!"

"My... drivers license? "

"Len this is not your drivers license."

" ummm yes, Barry, it is. Look it has my name on it and everything." 

Well that wasn't technically true it had Leonard Wynters name on it but semantics.

"Len this says you're 43 years old..."

"Yes, Barry?"

"You're not 43 years old."

"Yes, I am Barry. We've been together for months how do you not know this? Didn't you read my file before you destroyed it?"

"No... I. .. wait.... what?"

Len sighed and looked at Barry like he was crazy,

"Darling,... Scarlet, seriously? Yes, dear I am 43 years old. You are 25 going on 26. Do I need to sing a song?"

"But... you don't look at day over 30.. what the hell?"

"Well thank you, Scarlet, that does a man's ego good."

Len was smirking at the incredulous look on his boyfriends face, until it dawned on him and the smile fell away,

"Wait,... Barry does this... bother you?"

"Well no... not really I was just kinda surprised is all."

Barry moved over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I still love you, no matter how old you are, my beautiful silver fox."

Len snorted at that but hugged Barry back and nuzzled a bit in his shoulder,

"Although now I understand your taste in music a bit better... granpa..." 

And Barry Allen ran away laughing right before his boyfriend could smack him upside the head.


	5. Joe Takes it too Far

"You don't understand Joe! You don't know him!"

Barry was practically vibrating with anger as his foster father stood there berating his boyfriends character and intentions.

"I know enough Barry. I know he's a criminal. I know he'll do anything to save his own hide. I know he's using you. I know his past, I read his file before he, what was it again? Oh yeah, conned you into destroying it for him!"

Joe was wild eyed as he stared at his son. He couldn't believe Barry could be this naive. 

"I know you want to see the good in everyone Bear but this is going too far."

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Joe defiantly. They were standing in the kitchen of the apartment that Len and Barry were sharing and so Barry had a clear view of the front door opening and his boyfriend walking inside. Len took in the obviously tense scene in front of him and crossed the room to stand beside Barry and press a kiss to his hair, he nodded at Joe,

"Detective, is something wrong?"

Joe was glaring at him with open dislike and distrust,

"Why don't you come off it, Snart. You think I don't know what's going on here? It's so obvious that you're using Barry for some evil plot."

Len raised his eyebrows,

"I can assure you, detective, that my intentions towards Barry have nothing to do with some perceived criminal plot."

Joe scoffed,

"Let's say for one second that I actually believed that, Snart. I know your past, I've read the reports,"

Len stiffened beside Barry as Joe continues

"What happens when you two have a fight, hum? What happens when he makes you angry. Makes you see red? You gonna put your hands on him? His healing abilities will make it go away in a few hours, is that how you're gonna justify it, Snart? You're gonna turn out just like your father and I'm not about to stand around and watch my boy turned into your punching bag!"

Len was frozen beside Barry just staring at Joe. Barry's mouth was hanging open, he couldn't believe Joe just went there. Barry reached out for Len's hand but was shaken off as Len turned abruptly and walked out of the room. Joe, for his part, was looking just a bit guilty at his outburst and breathing hard.

"Barry... I'm. .."

Barry held up his hand,

"Dont, Joe, I don't want to hear it and it's not me you should be apologizing too anyways. Just... go. Go home. I'll call you later."

Joe nodded,

"For what it's worth, Bear, I just want you safe and happy."

"I know you do, Joe, but Len makes me happy, he keeps me safe. And what you just said to him was uncalled for and unacceptable. So I'm gonna go do damage control and I don't want you here when we come out. You went to far, Joe and I know you're just trying to protect me but I can handle myself. So just... go home."

Joe walked out the door without another word and Barry heaved a sigh of relief. He made his way to the bedroom to find Len standing at the dresser staring at himself in the mirror, Barry came up behind him sliding his arms around his chest, letting his hands rest on his stomach,

"He's wrong, you know?"

Len met Barry's eyes in the mirror,

"Is he? I've hurt you before. Who's to say I won't again."

"Captain Cold hurt me and please you think I can't take a tiny blast from that cold gun of yours? And you haven't been a villain in a long time, Len. If Joe can't see that then he's an idiot. I love him and I know he's just trying to help but he was wrong. You're not your father and I've never been afraid of you. I know, even when we fight, that you'd never put your hands on me in anger, not like that, not anymore."

Len relaxed back into Barry's chest. Watching Barry's hands in the mirror as they traced over his chest and abs. 

"I love you, you know." 

Barry paused and looked into Len's eyes. His own slightly wider but Len just looked back steadily smiling a bit. Barry smiled back his grin wide and open,

"I love you too, so much."

Len turned and they shared a small kiss.

"Joe is still gonna apologize to you though." Barry grumbled

Len laughed, and stroked his cheek

"My knight in shining red leather."

Barry rolled his eyes but leaned in for a much longer kiss, smiling against Len's lips. They would be ok as long as they stood together.


	6. Arrows and Ice

It's 2 am and Barry's phone is ringing. Barry groans and rolls over letting it go to voicemail. He sighs when the music stops but then groans louder as it immediately starts back up again. Loudly playing Cold as Ice, and when did Len steal his phone and change his ringtone... again...

"Hello..." He mumbled voice rough with sleep,

"Scarlet, glad you're still awake. Would you care to explain to me why there is an arrow in my bed?"

"Huh?" 

"An arrow Scarlet, do try to keep up. I came home from... somewhere and went to get into bed when low and behold there is an arrow sticking out of my mattress. Have you seen the Godfather? Remember the horse head? Kinda like that."

Barry was more awake now, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh my God. You two have got to stop. This is getting out of hand... seriously."

Len let out an annoyed huff,

"I didn't do anything Barry. I'm not the one running around leaving fucking arrows in people's beds at 2 am. Talk to your pet vigilante about that."

"He's not my pet vigilante, Len, he's my friend and he... worries."

"How the hell does he even know where I live?!"

"I don't know Len why don't you ask him?! Stop putting me in the middle of your pissing contest!"

"Well if he would just come down of his high horse maybe we'd actually get somewhere."

"Len you iced over his campaign posters last week... all of them... you had Mick set a small fire at the Arrow Cave, then I had to explain how Mick even KNEW about the damn cave... do I need to go on?"

Len grumbled a bit before huffing a small no across the line.

"Good. Now, I promise I'll talk to Oliver... tomorrow... and if you know what's good for you you'll leave it alone at least until we get back. Now go to sleep. Big day tomorrow and everything."

"Hummmm and what big day would that be Scarlet?"

Barry laughed,

"Like you don't know, Mr. Soon to be Allen"

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Now go to sleep, babe, I can assure you that you won't be getting much tomorrow night." 

Len groaned,

"You can't say things like that, Red. I'm supposed to annoyed at one of your best men at the moment."

"Goodnight, Len"

"Night, Barry, love you. See you in the morning."

"I'll be the one in white."

Barry hung up to Len's laugh and dialed another number. At the slightly timid hello Barry smirked,

"Oliver... tomorrow you are going to escort Joe's aunt Hilda to the reception. You are going to make sure she has a fantastic time, you are going to ignore the grabby hands and maybe... just maybe I won't tell Felicity that you tried to skewer my fiance on the eve of our wedding, do you understand?"

"But Barry!..."

"Nope, you don't get to talk. All I want is a yes Barry. Do you understand?"

"... Yes Barry."

"Good. Now Hilda will expect to be picked up at 9 am sharp, and don't let her have to much cake... it makes her gassy. Goodnight Oliver."

And Barry hung up and put his phone on silent. He was so done with those two... but God help him he loved them both... but he was so telling Felicity ... after the wedding... Len was rubbing off on him, he'll be so proud. And Barry fell into a restful sleep smiling all the while.


	7. Causal Lap Sitting

The Rouges and Team Flarrow, Oliver hated that name which only made Cisco use it all the more, were having a meeting to discuss a new meta who was causing some issues in Starling. Oliver had only wanted the Flash ' s help but the Rouges were part of the team now so... hence the meet and greet, Oliver glared at the assembled party,

"Where's Barry?"

The Scarlet Speedster was no where to be seen, Cisco spoke up from where he was busily typing away at the computer terminal,

"At work, Oliver, he'll be here just as soon as..."

Whatever else he was gonna say was cut off as a whoosh of air being displaced announced the arrival of one, Barry Allen. 

"Sorry I'm late guys, Captain wouldn't let me leave until I finished that lab work." 

Oliver snorted,

"Well since you're here how about we get this meeting started. Take a seat Barry."

Barry glared at Oliver muttering to himself as he made his way across the room about stupid millionaires thinking the owned the damn place. He walked over to where Len was sitting having a conversation with Mick and plopped down unceremoniously into Len's lap. 

Len for his part, didn't even pause in his conversation and just wrapped his arm around Barry's waist to keep him from slipping onto the floor. Mick smiled and reached over to ruffle Barry's hair, ignoring the indignant squawk the other let out. 

Oliver was standing with his mouth hanging open staring at the trio. Cisco glanced up took in Oliver's expression and followed his gaze over to where Barry was cuddling up to Captain Cold,

"Bro, where have you been? This has been a thing for like, months. And really is it any surprise?"

Oliver cleared his throat and Barry looked over,

"Do not give me that judgy look, Oliver. I'm sick of you acting like my father. I can take care of myself. So go ahead, run your meeting. I'm gonna stay right here and enjoy the contact with my boyfriend, thank you."

Oliver shook his head,

"I've said it once I'll say it again, your relationship with your villains concerns me."

"Nemesis, Robin Hood, get it right."

Len spoke from the first time from where he was currently carding his fingers through Barry's hair. Mick snorted,

"Yeah, you look really threatening over there Lenny."

"Do shut up, Mick."

Barry laughed and gestured to Oliver,

"Alright kids, give the teacher your attention."

Oliver scrubbed his hand over his face and wondered, not for the first time, if it would've been better to have just stayed on that island after all...


	8. Of Tattoos and Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Smut in this chalter people! Be warned!

thud* 

Barry groaned as his back hit the door. He thumped his head back as a warm mouth trailed down his neck and sharp teeth nipped at his collar bone. Nimble fingers played with the bottom of his t shirt teasingly,

"Come on, babe, don't tease. You've been teasing me all damn night."

A soft chuckle against his neck was his only answer. Those fingers were suddenly trailing along the waist band of his jeans and dipping just slightly below along the curve of his ass,

"Lennnn, please, bedroom... now"

Len pulled back looking into Barry's list blown eyes,

"What's the rush, Red? Wouldn't want to speed to the finish line now would we? Slow and steady wins the race, and all that."

Barry groaned again but this time in annoyance, and pulled out his secret weapon, the puppy eyes

"Please, Len? I want you... please?"

Len rolled his eyes, good naturedly at his pouting boyfriend, but pulled back enough to allow Barry to move from the wall,

"Alright, Barry, bedroom it is."

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and almost immediately Len was back to pressing Barry to the nearest hard surface.. the dresser this time. Barry Hissed as the hand ledge made contact with the small of his back,

"Damn it, Len! That one hurt!"

Len pulled back abruptly, always ready to retreat if Barry made any sound of discomfort, never wanting to hurt his boyfriend, Barry sighed in aggravation, pulled Len close and kissed his lips sweetly,

"I didn't mean stop just... relocate... bed... now?!"

Len nodded taking the time to strip out of his remaining clothing and stretching out languidly on the bed. Barry's mouth went dry at the sight before him, Len wasn't ripped but he was toned, lots of time in prison weight rooms and executing perfect heists kept him fit. The intoxicating pattern of swirling black lines that adorned his chest and wrapped around to cover most of his back. Little tattoos that represented different times, places, people that meant something to his boyfriend, he almost started when Len spoke,

"Got a surprise for you, Red."

He rolled over presenting his back to Barry, the other letting his eyes drink in the strong lines that dipped down to the dimples right over Len's firm ass... and that's when he saw it, right in the dip of his back, a place that Barry loved to worship with his tongue, was a small lightning bolt. Surrounded by snowflakes in an intricate pattern that curved over Len's hip. Obviously new, and beautiful and... his

"Len..."

Len looked over his shoulder, his eyes dark when they met Barry's,

"Do you like it?"

Barry got on his knees on the bed slowly ghosting his hands over the ink. Feeling the fever of a fresh tattoo and the slightly raised edges... Len hissed a bit as Barry's cold hands touched his overheated flesh,

"It's beautiful... I love it... this is... thank you."

"You crawled under my skin, kid, into my heart. I didn't think I could ever feel like this, then I met you. I'm the one who should be thanking you, Barry" Len rolled over so he was under him, Barry's hands bracketed on either side of his shoulders,

"You saved me." He reached up and cupped Barry's cheek, drawing him down into a sweet kiss,

"My hero, my heart, my soul... I love you"

Barry drew in a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to Len's slack mouth, dipping his tongue in gently stroking, mapping out Len's mouth slowly. He pulled back as Len reached under his pillow and handed Barry the small bottle of lube he had placed there earlier, at Barry's confused look, he smiled

"Make love to me, Barry, please?"

Barry nodded shakily and nearly dropped the bottle in his hast to coat his fingers in the silky liquid, Len made to roll back over but Barry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder,

"Like this. Just like this, want to see your face, baby, ok?" 

Len nodded, he'd never done it like this, face to face, it was so... intimate, but with Barry it felt... right. Len gasped at the slight stretch of the first finger. Groaning as Barry searched out his prostate and gently manipulated it. Soon he was gasping into Barry's mouth as he worked two... then three fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching,

"I'm ready... please Barry... need you now, please!"

He whined as Barry withdrew his fingers but he was shushed by a gentle kiss,

"Shh, I've got you."

Barry went to get a condom from tge bedside table but Len stopped him,

"Please, want to feel you. Got my test results back... I'm clean. Please."

Barry gulped and nodded, positioning himself at Len's entrance and slowly pushing inside the tight velvet heat, fighting for control and watching Len's face for any sign of pain. 

Len gasped and closed his eyes against the slight burning stretch. Only opening them when he felt the gentle caress of Barry's hand on his cheek,

"Look at me, baby, right here, I'm right here."

Blue locked with green as Barry moved gently inside of Len and this. . . Was gonna be over embarrassingly quickly, it was just so intense. They were rocking together breathing each others air, lips brushing in almost kisses as they panted together Barry just barely vibrating as the pleasure racked his body. Barry moved slightly and Len arched into him as his next thrust hit his prostate dead on,

"Oh god...uhhh, Barry... baby, pleae.. right there. Gonna cum. Pleas..." 

"Yeah, come on Len, Baby, cum for me... want to watch you. Open those pretty blue eyes for me... God I love you."

Barry groaned as he found his release deep inside of Len biting down on his shoulder as he came. The slight pain of the bite was enough to send Len over the edge as well, clenching down around Barry as he painted both of their stomachs with his release.

They both came down slowly, Barry laying across Len's chest breathing in they're combined scents and rubbing his hand lazily across the top of Len's buzzed head.

Soon enough Barry managed to get up and get a washcloth, gently cleaning up Len's stomach before reaching between his still spread legs to clean that mess as well,

"Alright, Barry, we're clean, now c'm here."

Barry laughed and fell back into the bed tucking his head over Len's heart and allowing his hand to curl possessively across Len's tattooed hip,

"I love you, you know."

Len nuzzled against Barry hair,

"I know, and I love you too, always, now.. sleep"

And smiling, content, and loved they fell asleep, together.


	9. This is the result of way too much Prison Break...

Leonard Snart was on death row. That was a fact that everyone knew. He was going to die. He had accepted this. He had exhausted almost all of his appeals and his very last one was coming up, today in fact.  
He wouldn’t even get to see Lisa before the end. She couldn’t risk walking into a prison. So, here he stood straightening the Italian silk tie in the polished steel mirror above the sink. He sighed as he looked at his reflection, smoothing a hand over his buzzed head, the gray was even more pronounced now, it had been almost a year since he had gone away for his father’s murder, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, even if it all did end with 2000 volts of electricity flowing through him. He shuddered as the clanging announced the arrival of the guard, 

“Alright Snart, your lawyers here. Time to get this freak show on the road.”

Len allowed the guard to lock his wrists into the cold metal cuffs and lead him out into the bright lights of the courthouse. He doubted today would go any different from the last 4 appeals. No witnesses, just his word against very damning security camera footage. He settled next to his lawyer, barely sparing the man a glance. Standing when the judge walked in, just going through the motions. If this appeal fell through, he’d be a dead man in less than a week. He knew his sister was in the audience, even though he had told her to stay away, it was too dangerous, but she was here, he could feel her gaze on his back but he wouldn’t turn around to look, couldn’t give her away like that. Instead he lifted his bound hands and scratched his left ear. In response he heard a female cough from behind him and he smiled slightly in spite of himself. God he loved that woman. He hoped she knew that. Suddenly his attention was recalled to the preceedings when he lawyer said that a witness had come forward,

“We have a witness, your honor, he has decided that he couldn’t let an innocent man die for a crime he didn’t commit.”

The judge raised an eyebrow,

“And why hasn’t this witness of your come forward before now, counselor?”

“He had faith in out legal system, sir, and a fear of exposure. He is here now, will the court hear him out?”

The opposing Council shrugged when the judge looked at their table. They were smug in their case and didn’t think some crack head witness Snart had cooked up would mess with their air tight conviction. 

“Alright, counselor, call your witness.”

Len was in shock that such a thing even existed unless… but it couldn’t be 

But it was,

“Your Honor, the defense calls, the Flash to the stand.”

A blur of scarlet was seen briefly before the flash Himself was sitting in the witness booth.

Len just stared, this could not be happening… this had to be a dream

“Mr… Flash? Would you be so kind as to tell the court what you told me in my office the other day?”

“Absolutely,” Barry’s voice rang clearly through the courthouse and Len smiled involuntarily at the sound,

“I was there that night. Leonard Snart killed his father in self defense. More than that, he protected me. Had Mr. Snart not done what he did, I would never have made it out of that hallway. Mr. Snart is a hero, my hero.”

He made eye contact with Len then, smiling slightly. Len was in shock, mainly because that’s not really how it happened , like at all, and mostly because of the soft look in the green eyes behind the cowl.

“Your Honor, this is preposterous! We’re expected to take the word of a man wearing a mask? A man with something to hide?”

“He is a hero in this city, your Honor! The Flash has saved this city more time than we probably know”

“Yes, some from the very man he is championing at the moment!”

“You can prove none of that!”

“ENOUGH”

The judge bellowed,

“Now, I can see the prosecution’s point, counselor. How exactly can we trust a man behind a mask, super powers or no super powers.”

Len knew what was coming, could see it in the determined set of Barry’s shoulders, the fire in those lovely eyes,

“Scarlet!” He called, ignoring the bailiff making his way towards him,

“Dont do this, kid! Just let it go. It’s not worth it, I’m not worth it!”

Barry was in his face suddenly, waving off the guard,

“Dont you ever say that to me again, Leonard Snart.”

And Len may have just imagined the quick press of lips against his but his hand came up to cover them anyway as Barry moved back to the stand and in deft movements removed his mask,

“My name is Barry Allen, I am a CSI for the Central City Police, I am the Flash and this man is innocent.”

A gasp went through the room, the Flash had just unmasked himself… for Captain Cold. 

The rest of the hearing was a whirlwind for Len. Before he knew it the guard was unlocking his cuffs and his lawyer was shaking his hand. He was free. He was saved. He turned to try and find Barry in the confusion when suddenly his arms were full of a blonde crying woman that smelled suspiciously like his sister, and he was being rushed out into the street and on to the back of a familiar looking motorcycle.

Before they got very far though he felt that swooping in his stomach that came with being moved at super speed and he found himself face to face with his savior.

“Barry, you didn’t have to do that, shouldnt have done that, can’t believe you did that, kid. It was stupid, reckless…”

He was cut off by Barry’s lips on his, Barry pulled back and smiled at the stunned look on Len’s face,

“I couldn’t let you die, Len, not like that, not ever if I can help it… I don’t agree with what you did but I understand it and I’m pretty sure I’m kinda sorta probably… In love with you… a bit.”

Barry was blushing and wouldn’t meet his gaze, until Len gently lifted his head with his finger tips,

“Dont ever stop looking at me, Scarlet, not now that I have you.”

This time Len leaned in and kissed Barry sweetly,

“You do realize you’ve put yourself and your family in a massive amount of danger don’t you?”

Barry nodded,

“It’s a good thing my boyfriend is the leader of the mob and the Rouges then isn’t it?”

Len blinked, and smiled,

“Yeah I guess it is, kid, I guess it is…”


	10. Sweater Thieves get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, smut ahoy!

Len couldn’t find his black sweater anywhere. He’d already searched his closet, the dresser, the laundry room and had resorted to checking the various couches and chairs around the house, to no avail. So Len stood, shirtless in the middle of the living room glaring at the sofa, it wasn’t like he didn’t have other sweaters it was just this one was his favorite, damn it. /p>

The jingling of the doorknob alerted Len to his boyfriends return. 

Barry walked into the apartment and stopped dead, his mouth going dry at the sight in front of him. His gorgeous boyfriend stood half naked in the middle of the living room. Shirt off, black pants hanging loose around trim hips, and combat boots on his feet.

“Ummm…. is it my birthday?”

Len snorted looking over at Barry. When suddenly his eyes narrowed,

“Barry… is that my sweater?”

Barry looked down at his chest and blushed. 

“Ummm yes? I was cold… and it was soft… and it smelled like you so….”

Len stalked towards Barry like a great cat. Hips moving sensually, shoulders back, looking every bit the predator. Barry gulped as Len crowded him against the door. Arms bracketed on either side of Barry’s head.

“You stole my sweater so that you could smell me all day, Scarlet, is that it?”

Barry nodded, shaking just a bit from the proximity of Len’s body. Panting just the slightest bit and attempting to angle his hips into Len’s, but the other pulled back teasingly,

“No no, you’ve been a bad superhero, and bad superhero ’ s need to be taught a lesson about stealing their boyfriends clothes.”

Barry whined as Len stepped back,

“Strip, Scarlet, but leave the sweater.”

Barry was eager to comply and stripped just this side of super speed. And it was Len’s turn for his mouth to go dry. Seeing Barry standing in front of him in nothing but his sweater. It awoke something dark and possessive inside Len. The sweater was dark against Barry’s creamy skin. Hanging just a bit off of one shoulder and down past his hips obscuring his weeping erection. The sleeves a bit to long hanging over Barry’s hands, the overall look was… innocent, and Len couldn’t wait to sully him,

“Bend over the arm of the couch, Scarlet.”

Barry hastened to comply. Baring himself for Len’s inspection, for his pleasure. He whined as Len moved behind him, palming his cheeks in his hand. Kneeding, spreading, leaning down to blow a stream of cool air across his clenching hole, and Barry squirmed, trying to get just a little bit of friction, but was stopped by a strong hand on his hip,

“Nah ah ah, Scarlet. This is punishment remember?" Suddenly Len's hand came down on Barry's cheek with stinging force, startling a moan out of him. Len froze above him, "Well, well, well, Red, what have we here." He did it again and Barry tried to rut against the sofa, panting just a bit. So Len continued to spank him slowly warming the skin under his hands to a bright red. Listening to Barry's whines and soft sobs turning him on more than he thought possible. His own erection pressing against the material of his pants as he continued to torment his lover. He dropped to his knees behind him, spreading the hot cheeks and licking over the fluttering hole. Barry keened into the sofa cushion and pushed back against Len. Begging with his body and Len was happy to oblige, it only took Len adding one finger and crooking it just so to press against that spot inside Barry before he was crying out his release, without even having to have a hand on his cock. The noises his lover was making were slowly but surely pushing Len towards the edge and hearing Barry sob out his orgasm gave him that final push and Len came untouched in his pants like some teenager at prom. Pulling back only after Barry began to sob in earnest, from over sensitivity, he drank in the sight of his blissed out lover, ass beet red and up over the sofa arm, his eyes half lidded and mouth glistening and open. He look totally debauched and Len was tempted to take a damn picture. Instead he moved to help Barry up, "Give me just a second, Len and I'll take care of you." "No need, Scarlet, it's been taken care of." Barry looked down at the wet spot on Len's pants, and groaned as his spent cock gave a twitch, "That's... really hot. That whole thing was... really hot." Len smiled as he pulled Barry against him, "So the spanking thing.. that something you'd want to do again?" "Oh hell yeah. That was awesome." Len looked down into Barry's eyes, "Good, cause I was thinking this time... you can bend me over." With those words Len moved off, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants slowly slide down to reveal the beginning curve of his ass, he glanced over his shoulder, "Coming Scarlet? " Barry moved after him quickly, who the hell was he to deny that kind of invitation...


	11. Daycare Drama

"What did you just say to me?"

Barry was completely still as he stared at the woman in front of him. He had simply come to pick up Michael from daycare because Len was off dealing with some business, and this... this... person was giving him a hard time.

"I said, Sir, that this is a respectable daycare facility and your... boyfriend... is not welcome here. He makes the other parents nervous and frankly I'm about half a second from calling social services because I'm fairly certain that a criminal" at that she sneered, "is in no way suitable to care for a child."

Barry was shaking he was so enraged and to make matters worse she was holding their son out of his reach. Barry reached out for Michael because the three year old was reaching for his daddy but the lady kept him out of his reach as she instructed her coworker to call the CCPD. Barry looked at her incredulously,

"Excuse me. What?"

"I'm afraid we aren't allowed to just turn over children to strangers, especially ones with apparent criminal ties."

"Where is Mrs Marigold? She knows me. Please your upsetting my son!"

She snorted,

"Mrs. Marigold is on vacation and your son? Doubtful, probably a kidnap victim who is too young to know better."

Was this woman for real? A kidnap victim seriously? Michael had begun to cry at this point and Barry was about ready to cry as well. He didn't even know this woman she was obviously new, a fill in for Mrs Marigold no doubt. At that moment the sirens and blue lights announced the arrival of CCPD'S finest. Eddie Thawne and Joe West walked in guns drawn and Barry really did start crying at that point,

"What's going on?" Eddie said a bit frantically,

"We got a call about a kidnapping in progress and we knew this was Michael's school... Barry? What are you doing here?"

Before Barry could even open his mouth the woman, and he should really get her name was right in Eddie's face,

"Thank god officers! This man is attempting to take this child off the premises and I have reason to believe that he has known criminal ties."

Eddie looked from between her and Barry and nodded,

"Uh...huh. OK Miss...?"

"Van Buren, but you can call me Jessica."

Eddie looked highly uncomfortable at the moment,

"Ummm right. Well let me take the child... alright? "

She handed Michael to Eddie giving Barry a triumphant look as he went willingly

"Unca Edy!" Michael cheered grabbing Eddie's ear causing the other man to laugh,

"Hey there champ. Let's get you back to your daddy ok?"

And Eddie handed him over to Barry much to the dismay of Miss Van Buren...

"But officer! This man is..."

"My brother in law," Eddie cut her off,

"And a CSI for the Central City Police Department, and this child's father, which you would have known, had you checked the records before casting your harsh judgemenal attitude due to what you think you know about my other brother in law. "

Speaking of... the door to the daycare crashed open and Len walked in, in full Cold gear. Joe walked in a bit sheepishly behind him,

"I called Len."

Barry facepalmed,

"I can see that."

But Len just walked over to Barry and kissed his head then leaned down to kiss Michael's.

"What. The. Hell. Is going on here?"

Barry smacked him in the chest,

"Len! This is a daycare!"

"Could've fooled me. Looks more like a circus? Look," He gestured over at the slack jawed teacher,

"They even have monkeys!"

Miss Van Buren gasped,

"How dare you!"

Len advanced on her, towering over her smaller frame easily,

"How dare I?! How dare you! You caused my husband undue stress. My son was crying. My father in law had to call me from the parking lot to tell me some teacher at my child's school was accusing my husband of kidnapping our own child! You're lucky I don't ice this entire place!"

His outburst had gotten louder and louder and suddenly Michael was crying again. Barry attempting to shush him and Len looking over a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to get so worked up but this was exactly what he was worried about when Barry had suggested daycare. People judging them based on his former life. He hadn't been Captain Cold in a while and Commander Cold was a hero in this city. 

The woman was looking properly cowed and Len gave her one more glance before moving back over to his family pulling Michael into his arms and wiping his tears,

"It's ok buddy, daddy's not mad at you. Not ever. OK? We're leaving. And I'll be having a discussion with Mrs Marigold about the... type of teachers they are employing." 

With that Len steered his family out of the daycare. Everyone inside let out a sigh of relief that was short lived as the sound of the cold gun going off had them rushing to the window,

"Ummm" Eddie said, "who drives the toyota camry?"

Miss Van Buren rushed outside and let out a scream at the sight of her frozen car. Everyone looked at Joe who smiled a bit,

"I may have had dispatch run her tag number and I may... have passed it on to my dear son in law... maybe?"

Eddie had to sit down he was laughing so hard,

"I can't wait to tell Iris"


	12. Due Date Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my "Drama Verse"

The Allen household was peaceful this weekend. Iris was over, sitting on their ridiculously comfortable couch with her feet in Barry's lap moaning just a bit as he rubbed her ankles, being 8 and a half months pregnant had them swollen to like twice there normal size,

"Oh god... right there Barry. Thank you!" 

Len sat in the recliner smiling at the scene in front of him. Ever since Iris had agreed to be their surrogate she had been spending a lot of time over at the Allen household. Eating their food, lounging on their couch... and Len wouldn't have it any other way. Eddie was currently at home with their little one, Aiden having a "boys night" which according to Iris meant they were watching SpongeBob and eating junk food. Iris groaned this time in annoyance, she reached out for Len,

"Your munchkin is currently tap dancing on my bladder. Help me up, Lenny."

Len sat his coffee down and stood, grabbing her hand and hauling her up off the couch before pulling her into a deep hug and pressing a kiss to her hair, she shoved him off,

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome, whatever it's been 8 and a half months, Len. Now let me go you giant koala, your son is sitting on my bladder!"

Len laughed and let her go dropping next to Barry on the sofa. Barry grinned at him,

"You're a giant sap, Leonard Allen"

Len mock glared at him,

"And if you ever tell anyone, kid, I'll"

"What? Love me to death?"

Len leaned in and pressed a long lingering kiss to Barry's mouth, tounge dipping in to explore a bit, Barry groaned,

"If this is supposed to be punishment, I hate to tell you babe but you're doing it wrong."

Len grinned evilly,

"It's punishment because your sister is in the other room, no time to deliver, Red."

Barry's head thumped back against the couch,

"I take it back, you're pure evil incarnate."

"Why thank you, darling husband of mine, you say the sweetest things."

Just then Iris reappeared in the doorway,

"Guys, don't panic"

Which immediately sent Len into panic mode,

"But my water just broke so... you should probably call Caitlin and get us to the hospital. You're gonna be daddies!"

Len was up like a shot, running up the stairs to pack a bag, he had no clue what he needed so he just grabbed some stuff. He could hear Barry in the phone with Eddie who would then start the phone tree to get everyone to the hospital. Which reminded him,

"Hello."

"Mick! It's time."

"What's time?.... oh... oh! Cait! Baby's coming! We'll be there soon! Meet you at the hospital, and Lenny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be a great dad."

And Mick hung up leaving Len to stare at his phone in slight shock before the sound of Barry talking on speaker phone to Cisco interrupted his thoughts,

"Yes Cisco you and Lisa can meet us at the hospital."

He could hear Cisco shouting at Lisa about bags and toothbrushes before suddenly Cisco yelled,

"I'm not ready to be a father!"

"This isn't your baby, Cisco."

"Puhlease, Lisa, this is everyone's baby." 

Barry hung up on them rolling his eyes,

"Ok are we ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They loaded the car and Len carefully pulled out of the driveway, ready to make the short drive to the hospital. They were about half way up the road when Len's cell phone started ringing,

"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller ID,

"Hey guys" came Iris's voice, 

"Did you forget something?"

Len looked into the back seat and swore softly,

"Damn it! Sorry Iris we'll be right back!"

He hung up and made an illegal u turn in the middle of the road. Barry started laughing,

"It's not funny, Scarlet! I'm already screwing this up! I can't be someone's father looks at me! I can't even remember the kids mom so we can get him here." 

Barry placed a hand on his arm, eyes still shinning with amusement,

"Len, babe, you're gonna be a great dad. Plus you're not alone Cisco was right, Michael is gonna have so many people who love him. And if anything threatens him I'm sure his daddy will be happy to put it on ice for him"

Len snorted at the pun as the pulled back into the driveway where Iris was waiting looking highly amused, she climbed in the he car and reached up to run Len's shoulders for a second,

"Alright everyone present and accounted for Captain! Let's get this show on the road!"

Len smirked, and took Barry's hand. They would be ok,

"That's Commander to you, young lady, and put your damn seat belt on. We've got a baby to deliver."


	13. All Your Curves and All Your Edges

Len wasn't shy... persay. But he was 43 years old. He wasn't as toned as he used to be. Sure his arms were still defined and he loved his tattoos and his chest wasn't flabby, but as he stared at himself in the mirror he ran his hand down his chest to his stomach, he wasn't fat, he knew that. But this little tummy was new... well ok maybe not new, new, but this would be the first time Barry had seen him shirtless... and he didn't even come close to holding a candle to Barry's build.

Barry Allen, of the lightning induced abdominal muscles and thin runners build. What the hell was he doing with a chubby, old man like Len?

"Len?" A knock on the bathroom door accompanied the timid voice,

"Babe are you ok?"

Len threw another disgusted look at himself in the mirror and pulled on the thin white t shirt that went with his pajamas, and opened the door. Throwing his arm out to catch Barry as he stumbled from where he had been. Pressing his ear to the hardwood.

"Oh... hi?" Barry looked up sheepishly 

Len smiled,

"Hi. Bed now?"

Barry righted himself and slid under the cool sheets, Len couldn’t help but notice that his boyfriend was shirtless and in nothing but thin cotton pajama pants. Len swallowed nervously and reached over to hit the lightswitch. The room plunged into darkness and Barry frowned into the blackness,

"Len? Is something wrong?"

Len slid into bed next to Barry but being very careful not to come into contact with the other man. Curling onto his side facing the wall he sighed,

"No, Barry, I'm just tired. I know you wanted to take our relationship further tonight but I'd just like to sleep if that's ok."

Barry stared at Len's back in the dark of the room,

"Of couse, babe, whatever you want."

Barry lay down slowly reaching out to rub soothing circles on Len's back through the cotton of his shirt. When Len remained stiff under his hand Barry sighed and slid his hand around to Len's chest cuddling up against his back.

Len relaxed in spite of himself. Sinking back into the warm, firm chest behind him and enjoying Barry's fingers dancing over his chest and moving lower. When then reached his stomach Len's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Barry's fingers with his own. Lacing them together he firmly brought them back up to his chest, to safe territory.

"Len? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Allen, let it go."

And ok what the hell? Barry grabbed Len's shoulder pulling him around to face him in the darkness,

"Leonard Snart. You tell me what the hell is going on right now, or so help me, I'll go sleep on the couch!"

Len sighed turning away from Barry again to reach over and click on the bedside lamp. He sat up and pulled the shirt over his head. Plopping back down with a sigh he spread his arms out and looked up at Barry expectantly,

"What do you see, Barry?"

Barry looked at him in puzzlement,

"What are you talking about, Len?"

Len huffed a frustrated sigh,

"Seriously Barry? What could you even want with me? I'm almost twice your age, I have more gray than brown in my hair now a days. And apparently I've gained like 20 pounds in the past few months..."

Len was shocked and ashamed to feel himself tearing up by the end of his rant so he curled up on his side avoiding eye contact with Barry.

Barry for his part was still trying to wrap his head around this beautiful man feeling anything less than just that, he reached out gently turning Len back around to face him,

"Len, baby, look at me. I don't know where this is coming from but baby, I think you're beautiful. Amazing. And gorgeous...." He smiled leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Let me show you?"

Len shuddered as Barry drew his hands up his sides, sliding them up his arms and gently leading them up over his head. He wrapped their joined hands around the headboard and leaned down to blow lightly into Len's ear,

"Keep them there, darling, ok? This is about you, tonight"

Len closed his eyes as Barry pulled back, feeling exposed and on display. Barry began running his hands down Len's arms over his shoulders and tracing his collar bones gently with his finger tips. Before moving to follow the same path with his lips. Stopping to lavish attention to one of Len's nipples enjoying the soft gasps and choked off moans the other man let out as Barry lightly grazed the hard nub with his teeth. 

Barry continued on his journey downward and felt Len suck in a breath at the first touch of Barry's lips to his stomach. 

"Shhh", Barry breathed against the warm skin,

"You're beautiful, Len, gorgeous, hot, sexy, amazing." Each word was punctuated with a light sucking kiss and Len was soon writhing against the sheets and moaning, his face a brilliant shade of red from both arousal and embarrassment. 

"Barry... please... dont... ugh...."

Len tried to get Barry to move on but his boyfriend was nothing if not determined. He continued to kiss along the soft rise of his stomach whispering sweet words into his skin. Even as his other hands slid into Len's pajama bottoms to wrap around his aching length,

"Love how soft you are, baby, love how hard I make you. Love the feel of you, in my hand, under my mouth... love you, so much Len. Just... love you."

At those words, those two simple words Len arched off the bed with a shout, cumming all over Barry's hand and arching into his mouth as Barry stroked him through it murmuring soothing words into the skin around his navel. Len relaxed back onto the mattress panting a bit,

"Come here, Barry."

Barry crawled back up his body and laid his head down over Len's heart, starting to trace patterns over his stomach, Len laughed a bit as Barry's still hard length rubbed against his hip,

"Need some help there, love?"

Barry smiled rubbing against Len with a bit more purpose,

"Only if you want to"

"I always want to, Scarlet."

Len wrapped his hand around Barry taking the soft gasps and moans right out of Barry's mouth,

"Ummmm, come for me, Barry. Love the sounds you make, love how you can't help but vibrate against me, I love you too, Bare, I think I always have."

Barry came with a whimper, bucking into Len's hand and biting at his lips. 

Afterwards they lay quietly together, Barry listening to the sound of Len's heart. 

"I do love you, you know? Everything about you. All your curves and all the hard edges."

Len snorted, and kissed his hair

"I love you too, Scarlet, but if you start singing that song again you really will be sleeping on the couch." 

Barry laughed,

"Wasn't planning on it, love"

They were going out to karaoke night tomorrow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested come find me on Tumblr @snowflakesandlightning I promise I don't bite ;)


End file.
